new girl in town
by NicoleRization
Summary: rose and lissa are moving to montana from texas, due to adrian. they meet mia, christian, eddie, and mason. rose is looking for a job and decides to work with eddie at the law firm he works out but there is a twist. all human, a r & d story. :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Well this is my first time publishing my work for all you out there, so if you could please r&r and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the more I can write what you guys want to read lol.

Disclaimer, richelle mead owns all the characters so far but I own this plot cuz this is my version of her story. Thank you - nicole

_**Dear Rosemarie,**_

_**Since I know you are soon moving from Texas and don't have an exact plan, I thought I would write to you about this new town me and my fiancée just moved to. It's in Montana and I think you would just absolutely love it here. It's great around these parts this time of year, you should come visit. How have you been, darling? I think you would get along great with my love Sydney, she kinda like you, she has that same spunk and a small percentage of your attitude, but that is all that's similar between the two of you. I look forward to hearing from you and hope you come visit soon.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Adrian Ivashkov**_

I just finished reading the letter from _him _when I heard Lissa knock on my bedroom door. I had received the letter a few months ago and decided maybe it was time to get over this. I had been ignoring all things from Adrian since our break up a year ago when he left me for his _fiancée_ Sydney. He met her at his work, at Ivashkov Co., a huge business that is acquainted with everything nowadays. It was terrible seeing as to we had been together for 3 years. I had been a high school senior when I meet him and we started dating. Now 5 years since I met him, and one of them being me ignoring him, I am going out to see him. I was sitting on my bed facing the window with the door to my back, so Lissa couldn't see what I was doing. I put the letter back in the envelope and tucked it into my back pocket as I stood up without Lissa seeing.

"What is it Lissa?" I asked her facing a smile onto my face hoping she doesn't see I'm hiding something from her.

"Huh? Oh, the moving guys finished loading the truck and needed to know if they should stick around." Lissa said to me, while staring down at the floor. She was leaving because her ex-boyfriend Aaron broke up with her when he found out she was moving and she was still upset about it.

"Tell the guys they can leave, we will be driving where we are going, and it won't be necessary for them to come."

She nodded and turned to leave when I stopped her, "Lissa, are you sure you're okay? We can stay if you want. We don't need to go; I don't have any business going to go see that jerk." She turned all the way around and walked over to me hugging me and then what she did next surprised me most because I usually look out for her instead of the other way around.

"Rose, you need closure with him and staying here will make me getting over him harder. You however can't get over Adrian until you see him in person and can truly see he is happy with Sydney and you know I'm right honey." Lissa told me looking straight into my eyes.

Lissa has been my best friend since kindergarten when we had this wretched teacher. On the first day of school we arrived and sat down at our tables after putting our things into cubbies. The assignment the teacher gave us was to write our names on our name cards as best we could, it was beyond cruelty to me and Lissa because my full name is Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, while Lissa's full name is Vasilisa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir. I mean being in kindergarten you would expect us to spell this! So I did the best thing a girl my age can do and threw a crayon box at her large head and when she turned around asking who did it, before anyone could reply, I pointed at some black haired boy at the table by the name Jacob, and said "he did it!". He was sent out of the class, and Lissa and I became best friends.

After a short time of consoling each other, I pulled back and gave her a look of _we need to go_. Lissa reluctantly let go of me and we walked out of my room, I looked back one last time and then closed the door behind me. We got to the truck and I started it up. I put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway, and we started our trip to the one place I never thought I would be going, Montana and to Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Lol, so I couldn't wait until you guys read my story so I'm writing the second chapter for all you interested in reading. :) - nicole

When we pulled up to the Montana state line, we got out and stood by the sign taking a picture. It was so we could remember our time down here and share it with our friends Mason and Eddie; they had been friends of ours when they used to live by us in Texas one year when we were in college a few years ago. Let's just say we were a wild bunch, Lissa and I were party animals when we wanted to be, but with Eddie and Mason we were really crazy some would say, well in college we were. We looked at the picture of us and it was so funny the contrast between the two of us. Lissa had fair paler looking skin, pale light blond hair, jade green eyes, and was slim and tall. I however am described as being a semi-exotic desert princess with long, thick dark brown hair that looks black in the right light. I have my mother's eyes which are dark brown; they are large eyes and have been told they have a mischievous glint in them most the time. I am only five foot seven, and am short compared to my friends. I also have my father's skin color being the color of inside of an almond and soft skin. All I have to say is though we look as different as can be we were like sisters to each other, we even acted like it sometimes.

After the picture we jumped into the truck and started for our destination of Missoula, Montana. I chastised myself as I drove seeing as to Lissa had fallen asleep as soon as she got in. _This is a stupid idea_ I kept telling myself _I can't believe I am driving to see this idiot, I mean he doesn't even deserve to be seen by me_. By the time I accepted that this was for the best I had driven up to Drummond which was a small town before Missoula. When we entered the town I had realized I needed to fill up on gas and that we should probably stop to stretch out on legs, walk around a bit, and maybe fill up our stomachs as well so we can have a few searching hours to find Mason and Eddie. I drove for a few more minutes and then that's when I saw Sal's grub stop and gas station. It looked small and quaint; fitting of the small town it resided in.

I pulled into the station and filled up the gas tank. As I filled up I thought _Man, gas prices just keep rising_. The total ended up being outrageous in my opinion, but whatever. I shook Liss awake and told her we should grab a bite to eat, and she grabbed her things and came with me. She opened the door as I scanned our surroundings; I had learned my lesson on not doing so because one day Lissa's brother Andre had been with us one day and out of nowhere a random guy just jumped out and attacked us, his plan was to rob us of all our money and valuables. Andre stood up for us and for standing up for us the robber stabbed Andre to death. It was still etched into my mind. After he was stabbed the robber now a killer tried again but I was infuriated so I punched him like Andre showed me when I was younger, like 10 or so, and that knocked him out but not before he stuck his knife in my side. I knew I was stabbed after he was knocked out but I didn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I turned to Lissa and saw her eyes widen, I tried to step towards her but my legs gave out from under me. I laid on the floor feeling the wetness from my blood surrounding me. Lissa kneeled beside me and took my hand in hers, tears streaming from her eyes. I could see the fear shining in them, for me and I tried to comfort her to tell her it was going to be okay, I was fine, but the words didn't come. Instead I felt my eyes start to grow heavier, eventually they fought to stay open. Darkness swallowed me and when I awoke I was in the hospital with Lissa sitting next to me, at the time she was asleep. I found out by the nurses that Liss had called the ambulance and had kept me alive while they raced to our location. This surprised me, after 3 days of the doctors making sure I was okay they released me and things went back to normal. Two weeks later I freaked out as I was sitting in the living room of our apartment and Lissa was over at Aaron's.

_Lissa was with Aaron, they were in his apartment. _

"_I can't believe you would risk yourself just to go hang out with that whore!" Aaron yelled at Lissa. Lissa was shocked at this._

"_I can't believe you just said that. You know as well as I do that she isn't like that, she just happens to have many guy friends._

At this time Eddie and Mason were living in our building and I would hang out with them constantly.

"_You could have died and all because you had to go shopping." Aaron yelled._

_At this time I went back to our apartment, I was losing my mind I thought. As time passed I realized this would soon become normal. I had a link or a connection with Lissa you could say. _

We went inside the restaurant and sat in a booth. I ordered a burger, fries, and large soda; Lissa ordered a salad, lay's baked potato chips, and a tea (unsweetened). This caused me to laugh and Lissa just stared at me weirdly. I decided since we weren't busy anymore I would call Eddie.


	3. UPDATE!

_**So sorry for all my readers out there… school has been so busy for me lately. So here is the deal I will post a new chapter very soon and hopefully a second along with it thank you for your patience. Love you guys.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school. I'm a senior in high school about to graduate so I have been busy trying to get everything in. so here is the next chapter and depending on how busy I get I might add quite a few chapters at once. Thank you for following my story and reading it. Plz review what your opinions are and what you think about the plot. Again, richelle mead owns all the characters so far so thank you.

**Ch.3**

I searched through my contacts looking for the one I hadn't used in a few years, Eddie. I pressed the call button on his contact page in my phone, and Eddie picked up on the third ring. It was dusk here in the small town we were in and I didn't know if he would be busy at this time but I gave it a shot anyways.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice on the other end of the phone, who I presume is the one and only Edison Castile, though everyone calls him Eddie.

"Hi Eddie," I said hesitantly, not knowing how he would react to me just calling him up one day.

"Is this Rose?" Eddie asked incredulously, he sounded flabbergasted just hearing me say hey to him.

"Yes, it is, how you doing Edster?" I said laughing at his reaction to my call.

"I'm great? What's up?" he asked me a little breathless, still recovering from me calling him.

I told him of all the recent things that have happened and led to the recent move we had made. I then proceeded to tell him of the small town we were in that was located just outside of Missoula and our need of a place to stay for the time being. I told him of my memory of him telling me he lived some place in Montana. I didn't want to seem like a moocher so I didn't outright ask him to let us stay. "Do you know someplace in the area we can stay? It's just you know the area better than I do and you know what places are safe and not so safe, or where it's a good place to be... sorry I'm rambling." I was nervous because it was weird to just up and call him for no other reason than to suggest a place to stay.

"It's fine," Eddie said laughing, "you can stay with me. Didn't you hear? My place is the hottest spot in town. Just kidding, but it would be great for us old pals to catch up and you just know Mason has been begging to know about all things involving you. Here's my address, the town you're just outside of, actually."

We finished eating and headed over to Eddie's place. He said he lived in the town of Missoula, Montana which happened to be only a little under an hour's from Drummond where we were currently. I grabbed Lissa, packed the car and off we headed to Eddie's place. We caught the Interstate highway 15 and drove on it for a few hours before merging onto Interstate Highway 90. As we drove I watched the scenery as we past and was surprised to see that the area was mostly land, land, and more land. It was so beautiful; I could see the attraction it had to all who lived in the area. Eddie truly had chosen the right place to live, and he might not be able to get rid of us for a while I thought evilly. We had driven through the night on highway 90 and arrived into town just before 2 in the morning. We had driven to the small town of Missoula and let me say it was a quaint little town, though small it was not.

We pulled onto the street that Eddie had given me directions to and let me say, this apartment complex was like none I had ever seen before. The place looked more like a mansion than a complex! The outside was made of brick and wood, the wood was painted a beautiful eggshell white with a black trimming. The place had 4 stories and every other floor had a wrap around balcony. The top floor had a balcony looking out at the garden in the back and the deck in the back. The driveway was about 2 meters before meeting the steps to the house. A parking lot was located in front, though the lot only consisted of 10 spaces for residents and guests of the residents. We pulled into one of the spaces and parked our beloved car, our BMW X5 M. The car was a royal blue with a black interior. The seats were reclinable, which Lissa had hers that way because she was asleep, and they were made of that faux leather but I had mine covered by a seat cover of Tweety Bird and her pink flowers. On the rearview mirror I had a charm from Lissa from our trip to Turkey **(to see charm look on my page)**, and a new stereo was installed to replace the old one this car came with when we bought it so it could support my Bluetooth phone and play the music on it.

Getting out of the car we walked up the grand steps to the mansion and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a very child looking girl opened the door. The girl had blonde hair in perfect ringlets, baby blue eyes the shade of frozen water at the moment, and a very child like face and in the instant I saw her the nickname Doll popped into my head but when she talked the image of a small little girl was shattered, though the nickname still was sticking with me every time I looked at her. I think her and I might become good friends.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked quirking her eye brows. I always wished I could do that. Also, the entire sentence was said with a rude tone and attitude.

We looked at her, me sizing her up, and Lissa shyly looking at her thinking of how to continue with the situation as it is with this unknown female in front of her. "Yes, you can help us, we are looking for Eddie." I said in the same tone as her, but flinched afterwards because Lissa had jammed her elbow into my side.

Mia eyed us suspiously trying to decide if we were worthy of visiting our dear friend or not, and I just glared at her, which must have convinced her we were serious about seeing him and ran up the steps after telling us to stay put. After about 5 minutes of just standing around, Mia came down the stairs with a bounce in her step. My thoughts had just jumped to her not telling Eddie and coming to tell us to get lost and me needing to beat the crap out of her, but that train of thought stopped right where it was when I saw my best friend Eddie Castile.

Eddie still looked the same with his sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and amazing tan. Eddie spends most of his free time outside doing whatever he can do to soak up the sunrays of the day. Eddie saw us before he reached the bottom stair, and just stood there taking in the scene. I smiled my man eating smile and he just shook his head at me smiling. I couldn't take it anymore and ran up to him throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed at me but put his arms around my waist anyways and hugged me back. Mia just stood there taking the scene in with skeptic eyes still but she wasn't keeping us from him anymore so I guess she somewhat trusts us with him, though why she is so protective of him I have no idea. Finally, I pull away and Lissa says hi to Eddie then the introductions happen.

"Mia, this is my really good friends Rose and Lissa her best friend. Girls, this is Mia, my girlfriend." Lissa and my mouths fell open at this and just stared at him.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

Okay so let me explain something here, Eddie was not the type to go date just anyone, in fact this guy usually focused more on work, grades, and whatever sports he participated at the time when we were younger, so for us to find out he had a girlfriend was more than just shock, it was ground shaking. Both Lissa and I looked at each other confirming with each other (non-verbally) that we heard Eddie right. Seeing as to the both of us had the same look on our faces we knew we heard right. Eddie was grinning ear to ear at our reaction to hearing this and dragged us into the house past Mia. I wasn't done with Mia but she would have to wait until later. I hadn't decided what to do with her yet or my opinion of her so I let it go for the moment. As we walked into the house and all its glory I remembered something or should I say someone. I had completely forgotten of them because of the shock of Eddie's news but now I had to know.

"So where is Mason?" I asked Eddie.

He laughed and said, "I knew at one point you would ask me. He is upstairs asleep, because he stayed up really late last night playing some stupid videogame."

That was a typical Mason thing to do, and out of everyone I knew Mason was probably the most like me in the maturity range. I laughed after finding this out and asked Eddie which room belonged to mason and the directions to the room. I had a brilliant plan that only involved me and a sleeping Mason. I told Eddie to take Lissa on a tour and raced up the stairs.

I got up to the landing that connected with the hallway I needed. Mason's door was the third on the left. The hallway was not very long so it wasn't very long until I reached the room I was looking for. I crept into the room and took survey of the order of things. Next to the door was a doorway leading to a bathroom, also accompanying space in the room was a closet across from the bed which was strategically placed under the window. A desk which was clean and organized sat on the wall opposite of the closet, a drawer thingy sat next to the closet, and clothes were strewn on the floor probably from last night. I slowly tiptoed my way over to the bed, slipping out of my jeans and keeping on my tank and slowly sank on to the bed next to Mason, lying down next to him. Like the touch of a feather I lightly trailed my finger down his nose repeatedly watching him scrunch up his nose every few times. I tried so hard not to laugh and wake him. I studied Mason as he slept to see if there was any difference to him. He still had his red hair and freckles, but there was a slight difference the mason now had was that he had definitely been working out lately. He had a lean tone muscular look about him. As I was studying him, his eyes slowly opened and I quickly got into character for this fabulous prank.

"Hey mister" I told him. Surprise and confusion clouded his eyes for a second then he sat up.

"Oh my god, Rose! What are you doing here?" Mason asked. I smiled my man eating smile at him and then replied.

"Don't you remember last night? You were the only one up, playing that videogame and we got to talking. One thing led to another and we ended up here." Mason looked at me trying to gauge if this was true or not by looking at my face but I held up my poker face withholding my laughter until the precise moment. Mason eventually took my word and smiled. This is the moment I let him have it and laughed, I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and tears were rolling down my face. Mason at first found no fun in this but soon started laughing as well. We eventually let his room all dressed and I hung out with him until Lissa, Mia, and Eddie got back into the room.


End file.
